comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CBS Supergirl (s1 ep10 Childish Things)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CBS SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens at Von Kull Maximum Security Prison, where two guards are bringing a particularly disturbing inmate his meal. When they arrive, a talking doll on the inmate’s bed starts talking to the guards. After the inmate fails to take his food, the guard enters the room because the inmate appears to have collapsed. From the ground, the inmate uses a yo-yo with blades attached to kill the guard. Moments later, now wearing the guard’s uniform, the inmate does the same to two more guards and walks out. Elsewhere, Supergirl and J’Onn are flying together. They land, and Kara tries to tell Henshaw that he could come out and embrace his powers and identity. He says no — that the world needs Henshaw more than it does J’Onn. The pair, along with Alex, are planning on getting a look inside Maxwell Lord’s Room 52. At CatCo, Cat has summoned Lucy; the pair trash talk Lois a little before Cat offers Lucy a job. Lucy is reluctant at first, but Cat convinces her that she can’t give up her career for James, and Lucy is convinced. Outside, James and Winn want Kara to listen in on the conversation between Cat and Lucy. Before she can, a news report comes on TV, reporting that Toyman has escaped prison. Winn turns the sound off. Lucy comes out and tells James that Cat wants Lucy to be her general counsel. She says she has to think about it. Special Agent Cameron Chase shows up, looking for Winn. She asks him about his father’s escape, but Winn knows nothing and insists he has no relationship with his father. In another room, Kara approaches Winn, who tells her that his father used to be normal and wasn’t always a bad guy — but that he snapped and nobody saw it coming. His boss stole his toy designs and got rich off of them; instead of fighting back, he put a bomb in a teddy bear and send it to his boss. Instead, the boss’s assistant opened the package; it killed her and five others. When Kara tells Winn that at least her father knows enough to keep his distance, Winn produces a doll that he says he found on his desk; it tells him to meet his father at their “favorite place.” Overwhelmed, Winn starts to get upset and Kara gives him a hug. When Chase comes into the room to say she’s going to leave an agent behind to protect Winn, he tells her that he has to tell her something. At the DEO, Alex tries to convince Henshaw to use his powers to break into Lord Technologies. He’s resistant, saying that he was hunted for fifty years as J’Onn, and it’s better to be Henshaw. He tells her that Supergirl looks like a pretty blonde cheerleader, but he looks like a monster. He says that when he uses his powers, he’s one step closer to being the Martian Manhunter forever. Alex uses “Kara needs your help” to guilt him, but he walks away. At the docks, Winn is talking into a wire; Chase is overseeing the attempts to get Toyman. At CatCo, Lucy is doing her homework on CatCo in James’s office. She asks him what he thinks, and he’s reluctant. He says he can’t make decisions about her career for her. She says she wants the job, and he says that he wants her to be happy…but she doesn’t believe him, and doesn’t feel like he’s being sufficiently enthusiastic. Alex calls Lord, and acts like she’s going rogue and wants him to help out. She tells Henshaw she’ll have him out of the office until 10. At an arcade, Winn finds Toyman’s doll from the cell, and then eventually his father, who says he broke out of prison for Winn. Winn tells him that he needs to get help. Toyman tells him that the two of them are linked, and together they can do anything. Winn is resistant. Outside, Chase assembles a team of FBI agents to storm the building, telling Kara to stay clear. Inside, the agents fire on Toyman, but it’s an illusion made of glass. It collapses. The doll tells Winn to run, and the room fills with gas. Before it can kill anyone, Supergirl crashes in through a ceiling, inhales a cloud of gas and then flies out to spit it out high in the air. Outside the arcade, Chase is trying to get information from Winn. She’s reluctant to believe he doesn’t know anything about all the things his dad was talking about. After she leaves, Winn is worried that the feds are going to kill his dad. Kara says she’s going to capture him first. Winn objects, but she tells him that she wants to do it for him because of all the things he’s done for her. She gets a text message from Cat and needs to excuse herself.XXXXThat night, Alex meets Max Lord; both are all dressed up, and he gives her champagne. At CatCo, Cat wants to set up a TV interview for Winn to talk about his father. Cat says he’s not going to, and Cat says that’s fine, but if he does one with somebody else, he’s fired. She asks Kara to get the offer packet for Lucy Lane, and Kara briefly questions whether Cat should have talked to James first. Cat accuses Kara and James of making googly eyes at each other, and after Kara denies it, she tells her that she does need a lawyer, and Kara needs to go get the packet. On their date, Alex grills Max about his obsession with Supergirl. He deflects, and asks about her relationship with Supergirl. She says that her organization has a professional partnership with her. Lord denies that anything was taken from his lab, and says he was hoping she would know what the Khryptonians were after. At Lord Technologies, “Max” — actually J’Onn — is almost caught by a security staff member before entering Lab 52 by phasing in through the door. There, he finds the blonde Jane Doe from last week sleeping — but she wakes up, her eyes still all black. A security guard enters, telling “Lord” that he tripped the silent alarm. When he figures out that it isn’t really Lord, J’Onn mindwipes him and tells the Jane Doe he’ll be back for her. At CatCo, Winn opens up the doll and reveals that it has a chip from Slingshot toys, a company his father had founded. Kara heads to the Slingshot factory and finds Schott — but he manages to trap her in a giant block filled with quicksand. There’s a child’s voice coming from a footlocker hanging from the ceiling, and when Schott leaves, Supergirl uses her breath to freeze the sand, breaks out, and saves the child instead of chasing Toyman…but it’s just a Supergirl doll inside. At the DEO, Alex joins Henshaw, who’s looking at some photos of the Jane Doe. He tells her that to get the information, he had to do something he swore he’d never do again. At Lord, the security guard can’t remember anything at all. Not about J’Onn, not even his own family. At Kara’s apartment, Winn wants to call Chase for help. Kara tries to talk him out of it, saying that his father doesn’t deserve to get killed, and he needs help. Winn finally breaks down and admits that he’s worried he’ll snap one day like his father; they always used to be so like his dad, and now he feels like his genes are a time bomb. Kara tells him that he’s no more destined for evil because of his father than she is because of Astra. She says that the day their worlds were changed, they didn’t snap. While she’s encouraging him, Winn tries to kiss her — and then he leaves in tears after she rejects him. Outside her apartment, he’s jumped and kidnapped by his father, who ties him up in a warehouse. He tells Winn that he has a fan to get revenge on his old boss, which will make things right. He says that Chester (the ex-boss) stole their relationship and that Winn has to kill Chester for him. The next morning at CatCo, Chase and the FBI are looking through Winn’s stuff. They’re worried he’s working with his father. There’s a National City Toy Fair today, and Toyman has given his son a plastic gun that will get through security. He tells Winn that if he doesn’t kill Dunholtz, he’ll set off ten bombs that have been randomly planted in toys around the convention floor. He says that whether the pair of them escape or end up in prison, they’ll be together. Winn asks his father, “How did this happen to you?” And Toyman tells him only that Winn is the best thing he ever made; he’s just like him. Winn denies it, but Schott sends him off with the gun. While Chester is making his speech, Winn gets up on stage and points the gun at him. Chase and the FBI all open fire, but Kara protects Winn. She can see Toyman in the basement, detonating the bombs, with her x-ray vision, but she can’t find the bombs in time so she sets off the sprinkler system and uses her freeze breath to create a shell that protects the crowd from the blasts. Supergirl flies down to capture Toyman. At CatCo, James admits to Lucy that his lack of enthusiasm wasn’t about working with her; it was about the fact that he’s not happy with his job. He says he hasn’t been really happy at CatCo except for the time he was out taking pictures during the earthquake. The pair kiss, and Kara sees it. In the office, Kara goes to offer Winn food. He tells her that he’s busy, but she calls him on the fact that he’s playing video games. He apologizes for kissing her, and she says it doesn’t matter, but Winn says of course it matters: his father was a coward who kept his feelings bottled up for years. He says he’s in love with her and has been since before she was Supergirl. She says she doesn’t want things to change, but he says he doesn’t know if he can pretend the kiss didn’t happen. He says he’s too afraid of bottling up his feelings. She asks what it means for them, and he says that he doesn’t know, then goes back to his game. Outside, Kara goes for a fly to clear her head. She stops into her sister’s apartment in time for their TV night. She tells Alex she screwed up with Winn; Alex predict that he asked her out or kissed her or something, and she freaked out. Kara feels guilty about the look on Winn’s face. Alex admits that she got J’Onn to use his powers, and it hurt him too. Kara tells her it’ll be fine, that Hank is strong. Alex admits that she had to let Max wine and dine her to get information, and when Kara objects, she says it’s okay — that he’s just a nerd with a god complex and anything he can do, she’ll see coming. Elsewhere, Maxwell Lord is watching the pair on a video feed from a micro camera he attached to Alex’s purse; he figures out they’re sisters. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Supergirl Category:Winslow Schott - Toyman Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Alex Danvers Category:D.E.O. Category:Cat Grant Category:CatCo Category:Lucy Lane Category:Maxwell Lord Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Cameron Chase Category:Van Kull Maximum Security Facility